Aftermath
by CrazedChaos
Summary: One drunk night and things could happen that are not expected. Second chapter read first chapter till "A few weeks later" then read the second one if you want a different ending. Sorry I did this weird! This is a sort of 2 shot with 2 endings
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

Disclaimer: Bleach is still not mine

Author note: I finally got back to redoing this one. Mature ratings cause the implied lemon and swearing.

Soifon woke with a killer hang over, clutched her head whining at the sun beaming from the window. _Ugh what the hell happen? Why is the sun so bright? My head feels like someone poke thousands of needles in me. _She looked around to find she was in bed in a hotel. _What the hell happen to me last night? How did I get here? _She looked down to see that she was not wearing anything and quickly covered herself, panic starting to rise. _Why am I naked? I don't remember what happen last night at all!_ She looked next to her to find no other then the 6th espada sleeping soundly with what sounded like purring noises coming from him. _Why the hell is he here? Did I sleep with the enemy? Did we do…? _Soifon found she was shaking and almost fell out of bed as she backed away from the one sharing the bed. She looked to find her clothing scattered across the floor. _No! I couldn't have, I am not that stupid! I need to get out of here. _She found herself flinching as he gave a small grunt and turned over._ Oh no he is awake. _

Grimmjow gave a loud groan, "Ughhhh what the hell I feel like a truck hit me." He turned to find Soifon at the edge of the other side of the bed with the look of horror on her face before turning into a look of despise and fiery, "You! Espada! What happen last night?"

Grimmjow glared at her, "Damn women shut up you are too noisy, and seriously what do you think happen? We got drunk and I am sure you can guess the rest"

Soifon blinked as suddenly vodka shots came to her mind "wait a min we were in a bar."

Grimmjow chuckled "I see you do remember now think back some more"

**Flashback**

"Prepare to die Arrancar!" Soifon yelled

"Grimmjow grinned, "You are not the one that I want sweetheart, the one I am looking for is a certain orange haired soul reaper."

"I don't care what you want from the substitute soul reaper, you will died from my sting here and now"

Grimmjow sighed, _this one got a short fuse kind of reminds me of angry bree, _"Look shorty, I don't have time to play with you so why don't you run along."

Soifon gave a low grow, "You bastard"

Grimmjow laughed, "Aww I am not that much of a bastard," He quickly moved next to her "once you get to know me, so how about it sweetheart?" _She is fun to tease_

Soifon launched a kick at him but Grimmjow dodged it appeared in front of her, and kissed her on the lips before racing away laughing, "See ya next time Captain Shorty!"

Soifon was left in shock, before screaming "DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

XXXXXX

Soifon sat at the bar still fuming, _damn it, damn it, damn it, what the heck was that he just kissed me for no reason? _"If I see him again I will rip him to shreds!"

_**Soifon if I remember you were blushing afterwards, could it be that it was you're your first kiss you are so obvious!**_Suzumebachi, chimed in

Soifon growled, "Quiet, I was not asking for your opinion Suzumebachi!"

_**Why don't you admit it you were not really going to kill him, you were looking for him cause you are attracted to him.**_The sprit hummed

Soifon shook her head "No that is not it…is it?" She quickly downed the 6th shot of vodka.

"Hey there sweetheart, you might want to go easy on those shots"

Soifon turned to see Grimmjow at door to the bar "What the hell are you following me now.

"Don't get worked up little bee I am just here to relax"

Soifon felt the alcohol was starting to work in her system, " Enough of the stupid nicknames I am not in the mood so go bother someone else"

"Don't make such a fuss, you are going to cause a commotion and we don't want that"

"You already have you idiot!"

Grimmjow sat next to her, "I already told you are not the one I am after." He grabbed his beer and downed it. "If you were really going to kill me you would had and before the shots."

"Go to hell!"

"If I am going there I am taking you with me babe!"

"You are incorrigible"

Grimmjow grabbed another beer grinning _ohhhh yes this was going to be fun _

XXX

A few hours later and a many more shots Grimmjow and Soifon found themselves drunk and stumbling out of the bar laughing.

"So what's the deal is Aizen, is just using the Espada what is he so chicken that he does not want to fight?"

Grimmjow looked at her "Don't think of us that low some like me are not entirety devoted to Aizen."

Soi Fon snorted, "I know that you love to fight why else would be looking for Ichigo?"

"True the strawberry is fun to beat up, by the way you are really pretty"

"You are drunk!"

"So are you but there is only so long you can try to evade me."

"Really?"

Grimmjow leaned over and kissed her, "yes really"

Soifon 's eyes went wide before kissing him back

The two soon found themselves at a hotel barely getting into the door before their mouths latched together. Grimmjow nibbled on her neck, while untying the tie to her shirt and lifting it over her head and throwing it to the floor. He kissed her again and carried her to the bed.

**End of Flashback**

Soifon's eyes went wide and her face went red as it all came back to her.

Grimmjow grinned watching her reaction "So now you remember?"  
Soifon nodded, "Yes I do remember now. We have to split before we are found out, this never happened, the next time I see you I swear I will kill you."

"So I guess this is it?"

" I guess," she put on her clothes on gave him a quick kiss leaving Grimmjow staring after her." _Does she care about me? If she didn't why did she kiss me?"_

Soifon walked down the street trying to sort of her emotions. _Why did I just kiss him? I don't know what to do I am so confused. _She found Omaeda waiting for her

"Caaaaaaaappppppptaaaaaiiiiin where have you been captain?"

Soifon gave him a punch to the face, "Shut up you fat fool you are giving me a migraine we are going back."

"But what about the Espada did you find him?"

Soifon turned away and smiled " No, he got away" _For some reason I am glad he did._

_**A few weeks later**_

Soifon looked at the pregnancy stick and let out a sigh of relief. _I am not pregnant_ _thank goodness. _She threw out the stick and walked out the door to find Yourichi.

"Is there a reason why you shut yourself for 10 min in the bathroom?"

"Its nothing Lady Yourichi"

Yoruichi walked into the bathroom and looked around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the stick in the trashcan "What did you do Soifon?"

Soifon shook her head "Its nothing really Lady Yourichi it does not matter."

Yourichi raised an eyebrow, " So who is he?"

"Um….well…..the 6th espada"

"WHAT!"

"It was just a one-night stand it did not mean anything, please don't be mad at me Lady Yourichi"

"Well I guess I could...if you give me the details" Yourichi's face went into a grin

Soifon frowned, "Curiosity killed the cat lady Yourichi"

"I think I will risk it besides it would explain why your face is all red so spill!"

XXX

Grimmjow looked at the sky and *sighed*

Szayel laughed, "What is with the kitty? He is acting like he was fixed with out meds."

Grimmjow growled, "Keep talking like that smart ass and I will strangle you"

"I would love to see you try, though you would die before you touch me then I can take the pleasure of dissecting you at my leisure. If you are done sitting there moping with your tail between your legs Lord Aizen is calling a meeting."

Grimmjow looked at the moon one last time before following back into the building. _ I hope after this is all over I will see her again._

(End)

AU Note: I hope this is more to everyone's liking. I will fix it again if needed. Review if you wish but please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Knocked up**

Disclaimer: Bleach is still not mine

Note: read till a few weeks later in the last chapter then skip the last part. Sorry I did this weird. In this one Soifon does get pregnant.

Soifon felt nauseous she did not know why it had been only a few weeks since her encounter with Grimmjow. She tried to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach but she couldn't as she felt her stomach suddenly lunge. She ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. _Why is this happening to me? I been like this for more then a week! _She knew with the departure for the war was seemed to have noticed that she was sick and Unahana was already giving her curious looks,_I just need some more medication and I will be fine_. Soifon wiped the sweat from her forehead. _This cant be….I cant not pregnant can I?_

_XXX_

Soifon knew it was wrong to steal from the 4th division but she did not want anyone to know. She grabbed the pregnancy stick before returning to her quarters and locked the door behind her before racing to the bathroom._ I hope its negative!_

As she waited for the results she carefully thought back to the encounter remembering the bite marks and bruises on her body from her night with Grimmjow. Nobody really notice she was careful to hide them under her uniform but now this is a bigger problem. She found herself shaking. _A espada and soul reaper having a baby that's not possible_. Her eyes widen when she saw the small plus sign appear. _Its cant be!_ She felt cold with shock as she slowly fell to the floor. _I am pregnant it can't be. What will everyone say when they find out?_ She jolted as she heard a loud bang on the door.

"Oi Soifon, what is taking you so long in there?"

"Lady Yourichi what are you doing here?" Soifon squeaked her voice an octave higher then normal. _I thought I locked the door how the heck….Why am I asking that? Of course she would know how to get in._

"I came to see you silly why else? "

"Ummm I am doing great just great," Soifon lied. _This is bad this is really bad why did she come now of all times? _

Yourichi laughed, "Is that why you had locked yourself in the bathroom Soifon?"

"NO NO don't come in," Soifon knew how desperate she sounded but her mind went into a panic.

Yoruichi walked into the bathroom and looked around to find Soifon sitting on the floor her face in shock. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the stick in Soifon's hand "You are pregnant? How did this happen Soifon?"

Soifon shook her head, she felt herself close to tears "Its nothing really Lady Yourichi it does not matter anymore."

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe and with the war coming up."

Soifon looked up "I am still going to fight."

"Shaolin I am not sure if that is your decision Its Captain Unahana's."

"NO please don't tell anyone!" she felt tears start running down her face.

"You would risk the baby and yourself, which comes to the question who is the father?"

"It was….Soifon looked down feeling her face become red, _I might as well tell her, _Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" she whispered.

"WHAT! The 6th espada! How did you?….when did you?...you need to tell me what happen to be beginning."

Soifon found that she was shaky but luckily she was not interrupted. "It was just a one-night stand, please don't be mad at me Lady Yourichi,"

Yourichi sighed, "You have to tell them you can only hide it for so long."

"Yes I know that, I will eventually."

"So do you love him?"

Soifon could not look at her mentor _Do I? I don't even know anymore I am so confused. _I wish I knew the answer to that Lady Yourichi."

XXXX

Grimmjow had not forgotten the night he had with the 2nd division captain. Ever since he saw her last in the real world he could not stop thinking of her. "What is wrong with me? I shouldn't care, she is the enemy"

"_You mean you slept with the enemy_" Pantera snickered_ "I am sure Aizen would love that!"_

Grimmjow growled,"Why would you care what I did with her."

_Aw don't get all touchy_

Grimmjow was so distracted he did not notice Nnoritra behind him. "What ya doing?"

"What the hell do you want?"

Nnoitra laughed "No need to get all angry kitty cat. I was just sent to tell you that Lord Aizen is calling a meeting "

"Good you gave the message now get lost!"

"I am sure he is wondering why didn't you kill that soul reaper. I would have."

Grimmjow twitched, "You would be killed if you fought her."

Nnoritra was now more interested, "Ohh and who was she? Seems like you know the soul reaper quite well."

Grimmjow tried to be as causal as possible, " Just the second squad captain"

"A captain huh, seems like there is a something more behind this. I wonder if is she the reason why you keep on sneaking off? Cause you know Lord Aizen doe not like it when you go off for hours"

"None of you businesses" Grimmjow let out a low growl.

"No needs to get so defensive kitty you are acting like you were fixed without meds."

Grimmjow's eye's narrowed, "Keep talking like that smartass and I will strangle you!"

"I would love to see you try, though you would die before you touch me. If you are done sitting there moping with your tail between your legs we better getting going don't want to keep Lord Aizen waiting."

Grimmjow looked at the moon before following back into the building. _I hope after this is all over I will see her again. _

_XXXXXX  
_

(note this is now after the war)

Soifon was not happy not only her daily life was turned upside down she found her self eating more then usual and some of the strangest things she would never think of eating before. Her unborn child demanded a box of chocolate éclairs drowned in strawberry sauce.

"Omaeda, go get me another box of éclairs," she barked not caring that she sounded harsh.

Omaeda looked at his captain nervously, "Captain are you sure you want to do that? You just had full jar of pickles."

"Yes, I am sure you fat fool now go get me some or I will give you paperwork that will last you for months!" she snapped

"Yes, right away Captain just please don't hit me again," he ran as quickly as he could out the office.

She had already sent him to the fourth division on several occasions, not like that did not already happen. After the war ended it became more apparent she was pregnant and people already started to ask who was the father. She did not want to answer that just yet._ It would only be too long till they figure it out. _She walked outside and stared at the full moon, _Grimmjow, I wonder if he is still alive?_

"Bedrest? I don't need it." Soifon scowled at the 4th division captain. It was bad enough that her feet were swollen and her stomach was huge, but the last thing she wanted to do was to be stuck in bed all day! It took some convincing before she was cox into a bed so she could be watched over. Soifon's mood did not brighten with the surprise baby shower which thanks to Matsumoto, was over the top with too many streamers and balloons. As expected the word got out quickly on Captain Soifon's affair with and espada and their "devil spawn child," that grew inside her. She knew there was not much she could do but let it go and hope it dies down soon enough. When everyone had left she found herself lonely look out the window outside. The baby started to kick gaining her attention. "Hey I did not forget about you but it does not help me if you are kicking me!" She laid back for another restless night hoping the baby' exercises stop soon.

Soifon watched the child crawl around the floor of her office. He was small for his size but still had electric blue hair like Grimmjow. _I am sure he will have the same sarcastic grin too._ _Grimmjow must be still alive somewhere in Huco Mundo if Ichigo did not kill him_. _I want find out but I can't abandon my post. _She knew now she loved him but Grimmjow's fate was still unknown.

It was not for long till Grimmjow was captured. With the war over he still decided to cause destruction just for the heck of it. As he was led to the maggots nest he caught the eye of Soifon and stopped. _Its her….she's alive! _He could not read her face she seemed to pretending not to care. Gtimmjow could not help but show his trademark grin. _You want to try to ignore me now? You can try but that's not going to work._ "Hey there little bee long time, no see."  
Soifon felt her heart start to beat rapidly. Grimmjow noticed that he was getting many dirty looks as soul reapers were whispering to each other. _Quite a greeting I am getting, I guess that was to be expected._

"CAPTAIN ITS HIM!" Omaeda shouted, before Soifon smacked his face.

Grimmjow was puzzled, _"What is going on?"_

_XXXXX  
_

Grimmjow sat in his cell he did not like it cause it was cold and cramped. _Crap of all the times to get caught it had to be now. _He heard the door open to see Soifon in the doorway.

"Um…hi"

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin, "You just couldn't stay away from me bee?"

Soifon felt her heart give another leap, "Grimmjow I" she felt her face going red "I need to show you something."

Grimmjow's eyes widen when Soifon brought in a small child with bright blue hair, "Wait you got to be joking….the kid is mine?"

Soifon nodded, "It is"

Grimmjow walked towards the child and put a hand on his head. The little boy smiled and lifted his arms up to be picked up. "Well guess you will have to get me out of this dump so I can help raise the kid"

Soifon chuckled, "I will try though I fear for the Soul Society if they do."

Grimmjow let loose his trademark grin, "Oh I am a nice guy once you get to know me" and by the way, your face is red"

"Shut up!" Soifon's face turned darker shade of red.

Grimmjow put his had to her cheek, "Joking aside Soifon, I will stay with you/"

"You promise?"

"Ya, that's promise" and kissed her.

(end)

Auther note: Overhaul on fic I think was needed. Your welcome GrimmXSoi fans!

Soifon: what is with you people getting me pregnant *threatening look*

Crazed: *takes cover behind rock* don't kill me


End file.
